Worth of Value
by DeadlyInformant
Summary: After obtaining his 7th badge, Cheren has lost every battle since. Suffering from depression and feeling useless, he wanders the moor with his Serperior to find the legendary Keldeo. What he finds instead is something far more valuable, about himself and about the one he holds closest.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. Although I do own this mindverse and Cheren's Serperior's personality in this.

**Warning:** In case the M rating didn't alert you, this will have intense sex between Cheren and his Serperior. If that disturbs you or disgusts you, please hit the back button or exit out of this tab. Because you really don't need to read this if you don't like it, and I'm warning you right now.

For anyone else who is interested in this, go ahead and read on.

* * *

There were a lot of things Cheren valued in the world. Being kind towards others, making sure that his Pokemon were all taken care of and happy before he ever went about taking care of himself every night, keeping in touch with his friends and maintaining their relationship despite the distance and rivalry between them all...

But what he valued most of all, what he desired above everything else, was strength. Winning every challenge, defeating every opponent he crossed. That was what he yearned for. He had no real reason for it, but he didn't need a reason. He wanted to be the strongest, to him that was all that mattered. To be a trainer was to be strong, and that meant he had to be strong. Be the strongest, the Champion.

Yes, that was what he was meant to be. But how could he possibly be Champion if he was such a pitiful trainer he couldn't even defeat the easiest of trainers?

Cheren stared blankly at the grass beneath his feet as he stood in the clearing outside Iccirus. Beside him his Serperior, Serpser, crooned curiously as to why he was so still when they should continue on.

He didn't understand it; nothing made sense anymore. He was supposed to be one of the best trainers, well on his way to defeating the Elite Four and the Champion, after receiving his 7th badge. And yet every trainer he'd fought for the past month had defeated him, even a simple bug trainer his Simisear should have easily decimated in seconds!

Gritting his teeth, he continued on across the moor, fighting against the mud trying to suck his boots away from him. It was like even the stupid ground was fighting him, pushing at him to give up. Demanding he do so, telling him he wasn't to go through here. As if he should just turn around and go home, you're useless; you can't even get through a simple moor.

Cheren waved his hand through the air, not only to ward off the irritating gnats that were trying to suck all the blood out of him but also to get rid of the gnawing thoughts. Thoughts that clung to him like the leeches that were trying to wiggle into his boots, his pants, onto _him _so they could suck and drain all they could until he was nothing but a withered husk. Just another being drawn into the moor and drug down into the depths, never to come out again.

_There's a legend that Keldeo would trick weak trainers deep into the moor. Those poor souls who are deemed unfit to pass, unfit to live, unfit to battle on and achieve fame. And deep into the moors it would lead them, deeper and deeper past deep waters and frozen chunks. Deep until no one would ever find them. _

_And there it would leap upon them, voice raised in malicious challenge. Giving them no chance, it would knock them down and stand upon their flailing body, pushing them into the moor, deep, deep, deep. They would scream, scream even while the muck filled their throats and lungs, until the leeches had burrowed through their lungs and into their body and started snacking on the rest of them. They would scream for all eternity, drowned in their unworthiness while Keldeo watched over, never letting them go._

Cheren shook his head, dislodging the legend from his mind. Even as a shudder ran through him and he held his jacket closer to himself, head turning this way and that quickly to catch sight of anything that looked like a wicked person-drowning pony.

Was that myth true? Did Keldeo really drown the unworthy? Would Keldeo…. Would Keldeo drown him, should he find him? Would he be led astray by Keldeo, lost in the dreamless bliss Keldeo instilled in those it fooled, and then drowned? Lost forever in the moor, stuck in a hell of his own failures. He didn't know what that would be like. He didn't want to find out.

A shlick sound from his left had him jumping, nearly screaming in pure fright. Then a cool wetness curled around his waist and he really did scream, trying to bolt from where he stood, hands batting at the thing that had curled around his waist in an attempt to dislodge it so he could run. And then he heard the soft cooing from his left, a cooing he had known for so long now that it was almost home to him.

It was his Serpser, staring so softly and worriedly at him. Serpser, who had always been there for him and who would protect him no matter what.

_Against even Keldeo…? _his traitorous mind whispered, but he shoved the thought aside.

"I'm okay…" he murmured to the grass-snake.

Serpser simply snorted and continued to look at him, eyes rising skeptically as he gave his trainer an impassive stare. His trainer could never fool him, no matter how hard the boy tried. He was far smarter than the boy would give him credit for in these times.

Cheren looked down at his hands. His hands that were gripping onto Serpser's tail around his waist so tightly the knuckles were beyond white and there was a bit of blood from his nails digging in. He promptly let go, inhaling sharply.

"I'm so sorry Serpser, I didn't realize! Are you okay!?" he cried, throwing his arms around the closest thing he had to family out here. He didn't even care that it sent them both back into the moor, the mud splashing around them and covering them in little chunks.

Serpser squealed, disgusted with the mud that now covered him. Yet he wouldn't let that bring his mood down or turn him angry towards his trainer, after all he had been muddy for quite a while now while slithering through the moor beside his trainer.

The snake uncurled his tail from his trainer's waist as it was now uncomfortable in this position. He nuzzled at the boy's face, distressed by the tears he could feel there, even more distressed by how utterly lost the boy looked as he stared at him in utter horror. Serpser knew how much his trainer treasured him, and harming him was one of the few things that sent Cheren straight into tears and an apology fit. Therefore it was his duty as the one who was the closest to his trainer to see to it that his trainer was set to rights and that he knew he was forgiven and loved.

"Serpser I'm so sorry! I didn't think!" and now Cheren was horrified at the mud that covered them both, but more importantly it covered his beautiful Serperior who hated being dirty. "Let's get out of the mud; I'll get you cleaned up straight away I promise!"

Flailing to get off his precious snake, Cheren righted himself in the mud, shoes sliding in the muck and getting caught once more. For a split second it seemed like a shoe would rebelliously slip right off but then it stuck to him just long enough for him to pull his foot out of the mud. But he didn't wait long enough to really get his balance; he was immediately pulling at his Serperior's sides, trying to pull the large snake out of the mud he was in and pull him to the nearest safe bank. Despite the fact that said safe bank had to be at least thirty feet away and Cheren was nowhere near athletic enough to carry or even drag his snake that far.

Serpser took pity on his poor master and released his vines, wrapping them gently around his trainer's waist. He pulled his trainer into the air, straining for just a second against the treacherous pull of the mud but then his trainer was free and dangling in the air. If Serpser wasn't such a proud and dignified snake he would have laughed at the look on the boy's face. But he was proud, and he was dignified, and so he simply let out a single "Serperior," and pulled himself through the mud, carrying his trainer to the safe patch of wood that was a shelter the Gym federation had no doubt placed in the moor for situations such as this.

The bespectacled teen kicked his feet, pushing lightly at Serpser's vine around his waist. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all! He was supposed to be the one heroically rescuing his Serperior from the horrible mud that had caked onto his beautiful sleek body, yet here he was being dangled above the mud while being rescued himself by said beautiful snake. He felt so weak and useless, even his own Serperior didn't want to let him save him.

His struggles stopped and he stared down at the mud as it moved under him, Serpser's strength easily moving them to the wood shelter within minutes, despite the pull of the muck around them trying to pull them both under. Cheren didn't move when his starter set him on the wooden floor, or even when his Serperior wrapped himself tightly around him to give him warmth to block the shivering that had taken over his body due to the frigid temperature of the mucky water and air.

He was too lost in thought to even realize he was rudely ignoring his Serperior's needs. That he should be frantically working at cleaning the snake's body of all traces of mud until the snake was shining in the moonlight. It didn't even occur to him that his stomach was gnawing at him for food, and that if he himself was starving then certainly his companion would be even hungrier as he needed to eat far more often than Cheren himself did.

It was this thoughtlessness on his trainer's part that had Serpser seeing just how terribly down his trainer truly was. So down that he was neglecting his Pokemon, something he strived to avoid every moment of the day, until he was neglecting himself and his Pokemon had to force him to eat or rest as they were perfectly fine and he was worrying himself sick over them.

With the deeply disturbing realization, Serpser understood that there might be nothing he could possibly do to make his trainer feel better. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't try.

"Ssseeeeer…" he crooned softly, pressing his cheek against his boy trainer's face. Lightly swaying his body back and forth caused the boy in his coils to be rocked back and forth as well, a gentle sway meant to soothe and comfort far more than scare and strangle.

The large grass-snake continued to sway the boy, even after many minutes had gone by and there was still no response. He could feel the boy's body slowly relaxing despite whatever inner turmoil he was going through, and that was good enough for him. His trainer would soon come out of whatever stupor he was in, and then Serpser could truly tend to his needs that he was neglecting.

And as predicted, Cheren's body jolted suddenly, spine straightening so fast there were several loud popping noises followed by a wince shooting across his face from the sudden pain of it and then the relief that came from his muscles relaxing.

His eyes, just seconds ago so blank and withdrawn, went wide with the sudden understanding of where he was and what had happened. He could feel the cold seeping into his skin despite his Serperior's best efforts to keep him warm with his own body. He could feel the ache in his belly that had long settled in, telling him that it was time to eat. And he knew that meant it was even worse for his friend.

"Uwah, Serpser!" he cried, almost bursting into tears again as he forced himself onto his feet, backpack sliding off his shoulders and onto the floor by his Serperior's tail with a loud THUD. "I'm so sorry; I can't believe I forgot about you! You must be so hungry, o-oh and your scales- I forgot to clean them- they're- they're now all dry and it must be so itchy I can't believe I've been so careless!"

Trembly-cold fingers scrabbled through the backpack, searching desperately for the food he knew to be within it yet for some reason he _just couldn't find_. It was right there this morning when they left Iccirus, so _where _was it, there's no way he could have just _lost _the food, so where… _where_…

His fingers brushed against the plastic of the food wrapper, clenching tight around it and pulling it out of the backpack. He turned towards Serpser, smiling with tense happiness, face smeared with tears and dirt.

"H-hey, I found the f-food…" he mumbled, holding it out to his great snake, who gave him a look of utter profound sadness. Cheren didn't understand. Did the Serperior think the food was disgusting? Had he gotten the wrong food again?

He remembered back when he first got Serpser as a Snivy he had bought the wrong type of food, some cheaper brand, and the Snivy had smacked him and left him for several days on end until he had broken down crying in his room. The Snivy had heard his crying from the garden and returned, pretending as though the incident had never happened and demanding food again.

Several tense seconds passed, Cheren feeling more nervous as his Serperior continued to give him that intense, calculating stare. He felt like he was still out on the moor, sinking in the mud except this time he was in one of those deadly pits, not hitting bottom and instead continuing to sink until he was gurgling for breathe and drowning.

And then it was over. Serpser pulled the food to him with a vine and tore the package open, delicately eating what was inside. Cheren smiled in relief, body slumping over as the tension suddenly left him, making him weary and more tired than before. But he had something else he needed to do, something he had neglected for his poor Serperior.

He reached into the backpack and pulled out a special brush designed specifically for Serperior scales. Shuffling over to the great snake, he murmured a soft "I'm sorry for neglecting you…" and started gently running the brush over the snake's body. He pulled out a water bottle and poured it onto the brush's bristles, using it to clean the hardest mud spots off the snake's body. All the while his Serperior watched him, purring contently at the feel of the brush running over his body and cleaning off the irritating and scratchy muck off him.

When he was finally all clean, Cheren slumped against the snake, letting the brush fall from his tired and achy fingers onto the floor where he let it stay. He didn't really have the energy or the desire to pick it up. Serpser released a vine, wrapping it around his trainer's waist again and pulling him down onto the floor in front of him, bringing a soft yelp from his trainer at the sudden startling tug.

Staring up at his Pokemon, he opened his mouth to demand an explanation for why the snake had tugged him, but a sandwich was stuffed into his mouth before he could even get a syllable out. Serpser looked smugly at his shocked face, proud that he had managed to find his trainer's favorite sandwich in the overly stuffed backpack.

A flush rose on his cheeks, ashamed that he had forgotten about himself and his Pokemon had had to take care of him like he was some kind of simple baby. However, he settled in by his Pokemon, leaning against the serpent and ate his sandwich. Silence fell between them, even as the snake's vines slowly wrapped themselves around his body. He thought nothing of it, his friend was always wrapping a vine around him, either to keep him from walking into something, to pick him up to move him as wanted, or just to keep contact with him to comfort him. There was nothing strange about it at all.

What was strange was the fact that the vines were slowly curling around his waist and slipping under his shirt. He choked on the last bit of his sandwich, the sudden chill against his flesh taking him by surprise. He coughed a bit and turned a wide-eyed questioning look to his Serperior's smug face.

"Perior," was the only response he received, and there was no further vine motion so Cheren let it be. After all, if his Pokemon wanted to warm his vine against his stomach, who was he to complain against it? It wasn't like he deserved his Pokemon's attention, so he should be content that Serpser bothered to stick by him…

The Serperior was not happy at all with the sudden sadness in his trainer's face, and he let it known with an angry his, startling the boy. He tightened the vine wrapped around his trainer's waist, letting another wrap around his upper torso. Just as quickly as it was wrapped around him it was pushing him back, onto his back.

"W-what!?" Cheren yelped, eyes wide and startled. "W-what are you doing, Serpser?" he demanded, kicking his legs into the air as his fingers worked to pry the second vine off him so that he could get up. He didn't like being on his back. Being on your back meant that you had lost a fight, that you had been pinned. White had taught him that, had knocked him onto his back so many times that Cheren absolutely hated it. His Serperior knew that, so why was he putting him on his back now?

"Sseeeeer…" the snake crooned in a sultry voice (_Sultry_? Had he lost his mind to think that his Serperior sounded _sultry_?) as it slithered towards him, pulling itself between his legs and settling there. It stared down at him with that intense stare it always had, but something was different about this stare. Something about this stare made his face heat up and his body shiver.

His Serperior was doing something strange, something he didn't understand. He didn't know why the vine around his waist was uncurling, or why it was now pushing at his shirt, pushing it _up _actually. The cold air against his skin made him hiss and shiver, body trying to arch away from the air despite the fact that it was a useless fight.

"S-serpser…?" he asked hesitantly, staring up at the snake's impassive face. What was going on here? He didn't understand, he didn't understand a lot of things. He thought he could tell what was going on now, but how could that possibly be? Why would, of all people, his Serperior… He had heard of Serperiors choosing to…. to… to _mate _with their trainers, but never a male. Never someone like _him_. They only chose trainers who were strong, someone who would be a match for their pride and their beauty. Cheren did not fit this, not in the slightest.

And yet here was Serpser, curling a vine around his shirt to tug it up over his head. He squeaked and reached out to try and pull the shirt back down over his head before it could fully be dislodged from his body, but two more vines wrapped around his wrists and pinned them to the floor. His Serperior was not about to let him fight. And for some reason, something deep down Cheren had never known about before, he didn't really want to fight him anyway.

The pheromones his Serperior were letting out, normally used to entice females into giving in to their advances and let them mate, were affecting him. Just like he'd heard the professor say could happen. He was relaxing against his will. And despite it all, he really didn't mind it.

Another vine was moved towards him, curling under the band of his pants (Cheren's face went bright red, the intention behind this was perfectly clear and it set his body aflame) and hooking itself to pull them down. Again, the cool air bit at his skin. He hissed and wiggled, trying to get away from it as it made such a delicious contrast against his suddenly over-heated skin. Everything seemed so hot now, he couldn't tell why.

His jeans were off his faster than he thought they could ever be taken off, and a different-looking vine was moved towards his boxers. This vine looked far different than any kind he'd ever seen Serpser use. It was a darker green color than the others, and it had a hole on the end of it, a slight bulge was at the tip of it as well.

This strange vine slid into his boxers and helped pull them down his legs, tugging them off entirely and letting them fall to the ground by his jeans. He was left in his socks and shirt (When had his shoes come off? He didn't remember Serpser taking those off, but then again everything was blurring together so who knows), shivering in the cold with his Serperior looming over him, vines curling and wrapping around his body in places they had never wrapped around him before.

His ankles were wrapped along with his lower thighs, the vines there shifting and pulling his legs apart, leaving him exposed in a way that had him gasping not only from the cold air but also from the stare his Serperior had turned towards his most private parts. He wiggled, trying to cover himself but his Serperior would have none of that tightening its grip on his wrists and legs.

Everything was just too much now, a hot-but-cold mix. Chilled and soft vines against his skin had him shivering more, the heat that was building inside him leeching into the vines, and the ever-so-slight movement of the vines against his skin was sending his nerves into overdrive. It was like the entire world was just small little brushes, leaving him gasping and writhing for more- more he didn't even know what could be but he just knew that he wanted more.

And the pain between his legs certainly wanted more. He opened his eyes and stared own at his own cock, which had decided to harden and perk up under all the attention the rest of his body was receiving. He'd never seen it like this before, sure he'd had to harden it to piss but it had never… never been like _this_. It was pulsing in time with his heartbeat, and aching with a need he didn't know or understand. There was a bead of white at the very tip of it, trickling down the side down onto the wooden floor.

Cheren gulped and closed his eyes again, feeling his Serperior move above him. Hot breathe fanned over his length, and he was reeling- gasping and panting as his hips twitched up- trying to strain his cock into that hot breathe. Why, he didn't know, he just wanted his length upwards, upwards to some kind of _touch_-

And then there was a touch, a cool wetness slick against the tip, swiping over the tip and leaving just as quickly as it was there. Flashing heat sending his body arching up, a pant starting to form in his breathes. What-what-what was _that_-?

It happened again, except this time that coolness whirled around the tip and started moving down his length before flicking back up it quickly. He bit his lip, a soft moan escaping his lips as his hips strained upwards again, body trying to thrust up into whatever was touching him.

Breathe was on his cock again, and then something warm and wet covered it, and a light suction was applied.

"_Haaaaa_….!"

Cheren's eyes shot open, mouth agape in a strangled moan at the sight in front of him. Serpser was leaning over him, mouth on his cock and sucking on him like… like he was some kind of candy. Was that normal, why would he do something like that- he- he- _did it taste good? _He was floored by the question, wondering just what it mattered. But somehow it did matter, and it made his face heat more.

"N-nn…. S-serpser…?"

The serpent crooned a response, vibrations shooting down his length into the rest of his body, making him gasp and writhe.

"D-don't… d-do that!" His hands were struggling again, trying to escape the vines that were wrapped around his wrists, those unyielding vines that were keeping him from doing- doing- he didn't even know what. He just wanted to do _something_.

His Serperior's mouth swallowed more of him, ducking down further to take in more of his cock.

"O-_oh _Arceus- d-don't do… do thaa-_aaaaaaah_!"

The serpent did swallow then, muscles flexing against his cock, seething friction making it twitch and ache even further.

There was something in his stomach now, something big and tight building up. Stars danced in his eyes, even when he closed them- especially when he closed them, bright and pulsing along with the beat in his length and the sucking of his Serperior.

"O-oh… I-I… I can… _can't_… S-_serpser_…"

The ball in his stomach was building up, building so quickly now he was alarmed. It was taking over him, his body tensing up in preparation for something he didn't even know but it was making his body shake slightly. His hips were thrusting up now, wild and clumsy, twitching just as often as they managed to thrust up.

Serpser swallowed again, vines coming up to rub at the nipples on his chest and that was it.

"_AAAAAH_!"

Cheren's entire body locked up, hips stalling in their thrusts in mid-air. His body shook from the pressure, lights going off in his mind as the ball in his belly burst and pleasure shot through his entire body. He could feel something splashing out of his cock into his Serperior's mouth, could feel Serpser swallowing whatever it was (OhdearArceusdon'tdothatitfeelssogood) and then continuing to swallow after it was all out of him.

The pleasure coursing through his body overwhelmed the tenseness, and he relaxed against his will, unable to move even a single muscle in his body. He couldn't even open his eyes.

Soft pants puffed out of his mouth, a light tremble wracking his body despite his frail efforts to keep himself still. His cock was released with a wet "plop", a shiver running through him as his Serperior's tongue stayed on the tip for a few seconds before pulling off.

He was spent, absolutely and completely. There was absolutely no way there was anything else that could be done to him. Absolutely no way.

"…S-serpser!?"

Eyes shooting open, he struggled to lift his head to see the slippery thing moving down his thigh. It was that strange vine from earlier, and out of the hole some clear liquid was oozing out, leaving a wet and sticky trail on his thigh as it moved. Where the liquid was pooling on his skin was tingly, turning hot almost instantly.

He was frozen, unable to move even if he wanted to, paralyzed by the bizarre curiosity (And perhaps even a bit of… desire?) of what his Pokemon was doing.

The slippery vine moved beneath his length, rubbing lightly against it before moving down, over his balls and across a sensitive spot which had his hips buck and a strangled moan to tear from his throat. It moved down to a part of him he would never think a vine should be near, and in confused panic he tried to move, to get it away from there.

"_Serperior_."

A scolding command against his actions, and the vines around him tightened back to their original tightness, keeping him still. Serpser gave him a baleful look, demanding that he simply trust him and not fight it. Cheren flushed guiltily and settled down. He had to trust that his grass-snake knew what it was doing, and wouldn't hurt him.

That liquid was gushing out of the vine, he couldn't see it anymore but he could certainly feel it. It slid over his backside, allowing the vine to rub against his entrance with wet, lewd noises.

The flush on his face grew in intensity and he closed his eyes against his Serperior's smug look. And then his body tensed up as the vine started to press against his entrance- as though- as though it was going to-

"N-no way! W-what are you d-doing!?"

He wasn't given a real chance to argue against it, because that vine was already pushing inside him, causing his hips to snap up in alarmed pain. Serpser grunted in disapproval and he could feel the snake move again, and there was hot breathe on his length once more.

"H-_haaaa_, w-what a-are… noooo… _aaaah_!"

The starter's mouth was on him again, removing any thought of the vine that was pressing into him- because really it was starting to feel good wasn't it? It was starting to burn and ache in him, the liquid causing a tingling need to rise again.

It was starting to move in him, rubbing at his walls and pulling out then pushing back in again- but only in small pushes and nudges. And through it all that liquid was continuing to pour out, filling his insides with a burning need for more- more that he still didn't know. His body was relaxing, hips moving with the small push and pull of the vine in him. And that made it more intense, as the vine would pull or push quicker than his hips, causing a quick friction that had him gasping or letting out a startled breathy moan.

The ball was back in his belly, curling around like a loose string being wound slowly and slowly by a curious observer who wanted to see just how long it would take before it popped back.

"Hnnn…. S-se… Serpser…" he moaned through the haze that had settled over his mind. "I-I… _haaa_…"

The vine retreated from inside him, leaving him feeling empty in a way he had never felt before- and needy. So needy he keened in his throat, eyes opening a sliver to stare pleadingly at the snake that had been by his side for so much of his life now.

The same snake who was settling himself on top of him, pressing his beautiful green-ivory body against him in a way that created such searing friction there were stars in his eyes again. The Serperior's nubby leaf-hands were on his chest even as Serpser's face was near his own. The tongue that had been on his cock snaked out and licked at his lips, leafy 'fingers' landing on his nipples and starting to rub at them slowly.

"H-haa-_mmm_!"

As soon as his mouth was open to let the moan out the snake's tongue darted inside, moving around deep in his mouth and tasting every part of it. He struggled for breathe, breathing through his noise in sharp breathes.

His Seperior tasted like… like… mint? No, it was like mint but it wasn't at the same time. Whatever it was it was driving him crazy with the urge to continue tasting it, and the urge spurred his tongue into action- pressing back against the intruding tongue that tasted his insides so intently.

Said tongue paused for a second at the sudden movement against it before curling around the trainer's tongue, rubbing lewdly against it. The 'fingers' on his nipples were pinching at them, pulling lightly to instill as much pleasure as possible.

And then the snake's body was moving, swaying gently against his own, friction against his cock and the rest of his heated body was winding the coil in his belly further, making it tighter and more intense. His hips thrust up against his Seperior's body, a pleased hiss passing his lips at the fact that Serpser paused for a second with a light shudder through that serpentine body.

But his little moment of triumph was eclipsed by something sticky and warm pressing against his leg. He wiggled his head, trying to see what it was and his heart stopped.

"S-serpser…"

Really he should have seen that coming. His Serperior was male after all, and so of course he would… would… but well… he hadn't expected…

The Serperior's cock was pressed against his thigh, moving lightly and rubbing against him in time with the serpent's swaying body. It was far bigger than his own length, a fact which alarmed Cheren although he had absolutely no idea why. After all, what could possibly be alarming about such a big cock?

A completely insane notion occurred to him that maybe he should return the favor his Pokemon had given him earlier by trying to suck on that cock- but what was he thinking? That was insane, he'd probably break his jaw or… or…. What did it taste like, he wondered. Was it sweet or… sour or…

"A-_**ahhh**_! Ssss-serper…!?"

The snake must have caught that he was thinking so much and reacted accordingly. That thick cock was now pressed against his entrance just like the vine had been earlier, however this was far bigger than the vine had been- a fact which sent his heart racing in terror. Serpser wasn't going to put that… in him… was he? There was no way that would fit and-

A tongue forced its way into his mouth again, a vine moving across his length and curling around it. The vine moved and squeezed him, providing a beautiful distraction to the whirling thoughts in his head. And it was a distraction even when Serpser's cock started to slowly push into him.

It was so huge in him, stretching him almost to his limits and even beyond that. He could feel tears start to pour out of his eyes at the intrusion, but there was hardly any pain. The liquid from the vine had caused such a deep burning need in him that all he wanted now was more of that cock in him. He wanted it in him so deep that it could never come out, he didn't even know why.

"Ssserpser…. P-please… I-I…!"

His Serperior was so smart, knowing exactly what he wanted without him even having to say it. The serpent rocked forward, sliding its length further into him. It hissed under its breathe as Cheren's muscles contracted around it in spasms, pulling it in and squeezing it in all the right places.

In time the cock was fully sheathed inside him, stretching him so far that it seemed impossible to Cheren's mind. But he couldn't think, all he could focus on was the pulsing length inside him pressing against something that was causing sparks to go off in his head. He could only think of the leaf-hands on his nipples, the vine on his length, tip of it curling against the small slit in the head of his cock making his eyes roll back in his head.

And of his Serperior's tongue running over his face, catching his tears while nuzzling soothingly at him at the same time. The Pokemon knew better than to move while his master was still reeling from all the sensations.

"Haaaa… I-I… Ser… I can't… I don't…. _nnnnnn_…"

All that came out of his mouth was babbles; a coherent sentence couldn't be formed. Not with every fiber of his being crying out for more, for movement, for _something_. The desire spurred him to move his hips, pushing against his Serperior.

Serpser immediately hissed and reared back, cock pulling out of him until there was nothing but the head left in him before it surged forward, length filling him up and weight forcing his body back several inches across the floor.

"AHHHHH!"

Cheren's scream filled the shelter, intense pleasure and just pure _sensation _burning into his very soul from the cock moving in him, Serpser's body continued to move in and out of him, filling him up and leaving him empty so fast his brain couldn't keep up with what was going on.

The vines around his wrists moved away, letting him cling to the snake's body, fingers digging in with white knuckles. Serpser kissed at his master's mouth, tongue swiping against Cheren's dazed and clumsy own.

Everything was building again, the coil in his belly was as tight as it could go and yet it somehow was getting even tighter. He felt like he was going to simply burst, he didn't even know how. He was so filled inside, his cock was swelling up and the world was blurring into a vast whiteness that swallowed everything.

And then everything was white. Very faintly he could hear a scream that sounded oddly like his own, but at the same time it couldn't possibly be. He was floating in a vast void, it was like heaven. Could it possibly be heaven? He didn't think so, he didn't want it to be so. He had things he had to do after all- things- things-

Thoughts were returning to him- as was feeling. Pure exhaustion washed over him as he returned back to his body. Serpser had already pulled his cock out of him and had a washcloth in his vines, using it to wipe him off.

"Nn… S-serp… ser…"

The snake paused in his actions to give him a curious look.

"I-I… t-thank you…" he mumbled through his exhaustion. And he meant it. His Serperior had chosen him to mate with, and that was more than anything he had ever asked for.

He was good enough for his Serperior. He was good enough for him, and he would be good enough for everything else. He could be Champion; he was simply in a bad streak.

His tired, exhausted smile told Serpser everything he needed to know. And so he nodded, silently letting his trainer fall to sleep under his care.

And beneath the moonlight of the moor the sound of clopping hooves galloping away faded away into the wind, whispering tales older than either of them.

* * *

I'm working on a sequel to this that will focus on Cheren's capture of Keldeo and his attempts on the Pokemon League including his difficulties once there. As I can be a slow writer when I have low motivation, it might take a while to get it up but I'll be working on it.


End file.
